Mirage
by An Ocean Under A Thousand Suns
Summary: Alexis has been on the run for three years distrustful of everyone and suspicious of help she thinks she can do everything on her own but when she is too weak and tired to run will she learn she cant, that she has to let go of the past and move on. In X1
1. Her match

It was not the cold night that woke the summers nor was it the ominous sounds of the ever threatening storm raging to the west but rather the ever persistent knocking on the door. Mr. Summers who went alone to the door with phone in hand, because after all it much too late for social calls, hesitantly opened the door and to his surprise found himself facing a young girl. He faintly wondered if this child meant any harm but upon closer inspection he saw that the girl who looked no older the 17 at most 18 was drenched, clothes ripped and torn in places her hair black in color with a perfect strip of purple following her bang line which ran just above her right eye to be tucked behind her ear looking up to him with pleading green eyes that seemed too tired. Mr. Summers first instinct was to shut the door and pretend that nothing happened that it was just the storm playing games with them because no matter what this girl looked like it was dangerous times and you could never be too cautious but at second thought Mr. Summers opened the door wider, besides Mrs. Summers would never take anything less.

I should not have came here, not like this, no not at all but I should've changed made myself something I'm not, something sweet and innocent because these kinds of people always go for innocent, I learned they could turn down somebody liked me but they could not in good conscience turn away that big eyed blonde hair never do anything wrong deer in the headlights little girl but yet I couldn't do it I just couldn't, which can only mean one freaking thing and that is that I shouldn't be here. Everything in me wanted to run my brain seemed to be yelling, after all I don't even have enough strength to draw an illusion around me much less anything else run like hell this is stupid you can do this on your own. This is stupid. Run. But the night's events lead my body to tell me a very different story one of pain so much that it off set the usual amount which really made me bitter and obviously dropped down my IQ level to two and made me go against everything I had ever learned and knock on a total strangers door for help that obviously this man wasn't going to give. Well now that I'm thinking straight again I realize that my brain is right as it always is and turning to leave to save this sorry ass the trouble of rejecting me and go to find a hole to crawl in the door opens.

And now I know I should leave because this man opened the door to _me _for no reason he didn't know _me_, he had never met _me_ this was wrong. I try to take a step back but I find it hard since pain seems to rocket up my sides every time I do and then I feel it. That warmbreeze from inside the house and it seems like I can't think, can't move that I am frozen and somehow with the man's help I find myself inside, without a struggle or objection because it seems all I can think about is the pain and the warmth. And too late it hits me. I am in an unknown house with an unknown person too weak to fight. Man tonight is just not my night.

"This was a mistake, I don't have anything to give you so-" but before I could even finish my sentence the man cut me off shaking his head as he did so and looking at me with a look I couldn't quite decipher, wonder maybe?

"No, no I just want to help you that's all now let me go get my wife." As he walked away it was all I could do to bite my tongue and not say what I really wanted to and that was that, you sure as hell didn't think that a few minutes ago when you were thinking about shutting the door on my face but damn it was so warm and the house didn't look so bad but then again I should know better than anyone that looks are deceiving. It was a small two story house with many windows that lead outside and bingo a door a few feet away in the kitchen that seemed to lead to the backyard which was unlocked and the best escape route so far but also told much about the people that lived here either they weren't afraid or over confident. No why I am I still here I can walk cant I… well good enough but before any plan could be put into action the man was back with his wife in tow. She was a plumper woman with rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes.

"Sit please sit! John would you please go put a pot of tea on will you. You like tea don't you?" I nodded unsure of exactly what had happened this whole place was weird and I was really beginning to wonder if I hadn't passed out and was delusional. I sat down and her across from me. The feeling of rest and freedom was so amazing that it just proof that I really did lose it. "What your name honey?" Name name why did they want a name? Panic begins to rise and whatever comfort I had left with all haste. And then it hit me everything seemed so slow tonight which almost always is deadly because after all people want to know the name of a stranger they just let in their house in the middle of the night especially one that looks like they've been through hell "John do we not have any of Katie old clothes that would fit this girl hers are a mess?" I watched john nod and go upstairs to see and then looked back at the all too patient and kind eyes of the women across from me and all I can think about is to give a fake name anything other than your real name never give your name.

"Alexis Grant." And then the panic hit hard and fast "I have to go I'm sorry for everything I… I am a mess you don't know me it's late and I am rude. I'm sorry don't let me keep you any longer please I can handle myself don't worry." I got up pain shot through me my head swarm and eyes watered but It didn't matter I had to go this was a mistake I was letting this place, this warmth, this peace in my bones, and these people get to me. I had to go because that was no fake name no that was real and that was me. I turned to run but she was up and spoke before I could do any more than catch my breath.

"Wait! Please don't go its ok! I only want to help I promise you it's safe you can trust me. Please. At least drink your tea before you go and if you still want to leave after that then be my guest but honey you can barely stand you're a mess." I turned back to look at her it was something in her voice and the way she said it. She didn't look like she was lying and I had a amazing knack for knowing when someone was lying I didn't know if it was just another mutation or if was from something I had picked up from years on the run but whatever the reason it did help that I was like a mini Lightman (haha lie to me) and the fact that I couldn't even walk well that helped too. I sighed as I fell back to the couch all the while my mind screaming run but apparently I had a death wish and why ruin it now besides hadn't every day since my mom died been one.

I didn't know if I was ready to drink her tea but I did know that for once I was too tired to run and that I didn't want to.

"There that's a good girl now you want to tell me what happened tonight?"

"No" Then she looked at me funny before saying

"Ok. Alexis are you a mutant?" I froze not letting the panic show in my face it was something else I had learned long ago, don't let them see what they want it only lead to pain. Just as I was about to make my move she spoke again. "It's ok! I know you are and I am too. That's how I knew and it's also how I know what you're feeling."

"What!" I couldn't believe this.

"I know a mutant when I feel one, I am also an empath. Listen" her face turned serious "I can't help you here go upstairs change into some decent clothes, get some rest and tomorrow morning we're going to a friend of mines. Now don't you start either you go to them or they come to you I promise they're friends to both you and me."

If it was any other night I wouldn't but I couldn't tonight I was just to weak and everything that happened since that fateful night that changed it all, all the pain from years of running came crashing down not to mention my powers were taxed from tonight and exhausted by the fight. There was only one thing I could do was hope this lady wasn't lying take what she had to offer and leave before she even knew I was gone.

whateverrr grr i cant freaking get it to double space lines! HELPPP lol sorry! and sorry for any spelling problems i kinda did kinda didnt re read this anyways reviewwwww or this is stayin in the nootbook!


	2. Don't Belong

This place was huge, bigger then big and nice really nice but also never going to happen either I wasn't dumb I know they won't just let me in here no matter what Mrs. Summers says and if they do its glaringly obviously just by the outside of this place that I don't belong here. Mrs. Summers insisted on walking me in, no doubt expecting me to run she really was a smart woman but I highly doubt she could've caught me even on bad day well bad day was an understatement, today was a fucking horrible day and it showed by the fact that I was here (I couldn't even make self wake up it felt so good and no matter the feeling it left no time for escape and the other fact that my clothes being torn and blood splattered couldn't be salvaged and the only thing left for me to wear seemed to be pink) .

"I'm not a charity case you know. Again thanks for last night and all but just because you helped me once doesn't mean you're obligated to make sure I get in the right hands you know? You've done your civic duty so if it's about guilt you can let me go right now." There a clean break and a free conscience. Mrs. Summers stopped turned on her heel and looked beyond angry.

"Now Alexis you listen here and you listen good cause I'm only going to say this once." There was a fire in her voice and determination in her eyes it was clear she need to get whatever she was about to say across to me. "You may not be a charity case but YOU showed up at my door at two o'clock in the morning half dead and scared out of your mind. If I wanted to turn you away I would've done it right then and there and if I had a guilty conscience about leaving you "in the right hands" I would have call child protective services. Now no matter what you say I'm not leaving you until we get this worked out so stop trying." Mrs. Summers turned around and started walking for the doors leaving me behind to wonder why, why she even cared she didn't owe me anything, felt bad maybe but she didn't shy away from me it just didn't make sense. She opened the door and was now looking at me with a look that would've have frightened most people, she was right I wasn't going anywhere.

With a sigh I entered the mansion better get this over with if nothing else I I'll just have to act till Summers thinks it acceptable to leave then I'll be gone before anyone with any sense can stop me. I was lead through a series of hallways and rooms it seemed all which were almost too nice for words and way nicer than anything I have ever stayed at in my lifetime that's for sure. There was kids of all ages running around not even giving me a second glance I must not have been the only new comer these kids saw in fact it seem like it happened very often but I did get a few hi's and nods. _Yep most defiantly not the place for me._

Finally we reached a kind of living area with a few couches and a big screen T.V. and various people about. Guessing this was who we were here to meet I came to a stop beside summers and watched the show. A lady with fiery red hair jumped of the couch she was sitting on to give her a hug, a dark skinned woman with white hair greeted her with a glad to see you again and the others in like. This went on for a few minutes which gave me ample time to read these people, take them in and decide a plan of action then the attention was on me, _great time to play some pretend _I plastered on a fake smile and tried to make myself as open as possible, anything to please the masses. Then the bald headed guy in the wheelchair looked at me with kind eyes and a smile and introduced himself as the headmaster of the school and someone here to help _pshh yeah like anybody is going to help me nobody can _and then a voice clear as a bell in my head _you don't believe that do you? _My eyes widened and I knew everybody in the room could see me, no mask, me just me and whatever seemed to be passing on my face in the moment which seemed to be fear, anger, shock, anger (though this time at myself for letting my guard down so easily). I closed my eyes concentrated and pushed with my mind smiling a little when I saw the old man jump in the smallest and put up my walls so it won't happen again.

"My dear I did not mean to frighten you only to show you that we were alike and to tell you we are all here to help you. I am truly sorry you must know I always ask before I invade someone's privacy it was my fault I frightened you." I look at him now sadness in his face while mine is once again a mask I'm not even pretending anymore but anger is reeling on the surface and this is suddenly the last place I want to be even more then before if I wasn't used to high pressure situations I would have already bolted but no now I must stick to the plan because know what could happen if I didn't. "You're trained against a physic attacked." It wasn't a question it was a statement. By now thankfully I've gotten myself under control and whatever feelings I had before are in the back of my mind and my act is back, hopefully not too late.

"Sorry if I freaked out a minute ago you just scared me is all but I totally understand" I say as understandingly as I can manage. "But yeah I had a friend who was a telepath and he taught me how seeing as we were involved and all and he thought it wasn't fair for me or him and ehh we found out the hard way that you don't want hear each other's thoughts _all_ the time." I was grinning like an idiot I know, looking like I was reflecting on the best time of my life but in reality not so much see I learned long ago that the best lies were told truth inside and what they didn't know was that actually I had spent a period of time in a 'home' with a few other girls and a man who protected us poor mutants that was a telepath and enjoyed beating the hell out of us along with others things daily so if you wanted to live you learned fast how to block your thoughts and when not to. They all seem to accept it except Mrs. Summers who was looking at me funny haha I can only imagine what the hell she is thinking. "Ya so it kinda became a habit. So you're the headmaster nice to meet you!" And so the conversation went on and I met some of the teachers and they told me about themselves and their powers which I took note of and went on my list, some of them were powerful and needed to be avoided for whatever lovely amount of time I was to be staying here. After that it all went kind of blurry something about this school and something about helping and studies and students and well yeah I only looked like I was listening. Finally what seemed like a massive amount of information and many note worthy details of my own like the fact that laser beam guy and jean? are a couple either that or will be soon and that Oreo or storm whatever had a thing for plants things you need to know about people. And then they asked it, the big question, my power. Without missing a beat my smile still on and my eyes still bright I told them that I could make illusions and they all seemed pleasantly surprised and asked if they could run some test and I said of course, of course. I smiled this time a real one because they had all believed my lies and I could see it in their faces, their smiling facing flushed with my trust that they didn't know I was lying (though that's not what I would call lying I'd say leaving out a little piece of information is just that and nothing more no I'm not lying to anybody after all I don't want to be here and they don't need me here so it's win win) that I could not only make illusions but change my appearance through them, be somebody else, tick the brain and nobody knows all the difference and the fact that I wasn't planning on being here for any test nor could they ever make me. And for the grand finale I turn to Mrs. Summers and tell her how thankful I am for everything she has done and how I was sorry for my horrible behavior it was truly rude and if there was anything I could do to make it up to her and to come visit me as soon as possible, to top it all off I added in an genuine excuse to my bad behavior and hope she would take it. She seemed to mull over my lie and was much happier than before through I couldn't quite tell if she took it her face was hard to read, she seemed to not refuse or accept it so I just hoped for the best. Finally with the hour being so late Jean showed me to my room.

"I am really glad you here Alexis and I look forward to getting to know you better" I resist the urge to ask why and settle it on the fact that she has to says this to everyone and call it a night. "Well here is your room. I'm sorry you don't have a roommate yet but just wait you'll have one before you know it." She gave me a key and went on her way. I walk into the modest room which had a bed with two night stands and a door I assume that lead to the bathroom the walls are just a plain brownish color and the floors wood. Before I realize it I found my way onto the bed still tired from the last day's events and foolishly fall asleep before any more plans can be made.


End file.
